


A Night Out on the Town

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [167]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Children, Dinner, Gen, Humor, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, it's been a while so i've forgotten how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Thornstriker takes Solara out for dinner with her father-in-law.  Everything starts off fine...





	A Night Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Been working a new shift at work and haven't been getting much writing done. Gonna try to post a few things from before and hopefully get back into writing again.

 

 

"I'm surprised you were able to come.  I could have helped gotten transportation for you if I knew you were coming alone into the city with Solara-"

 

"Oh, it was no problem, Bombrush.  It wasn't that bad getting parking and she was able to sleep on the way in," Thornstriker reassured her father-in-law as she turned back to watch Soundwave trying to keep Solara from waddling off across the floor, "I know Bloodshed didn't want to come, but I wish it hadn't happened like this."

 

It wasn't a surprise.  When Bombrush had offered his son and his family a chance to come have a fancy meal at a new restaurant opening up in the city, Bloodshed has flatly refused him and hung up the phone.  It was only on the second call that Thornstriker was the one who got the invitation and had accepted.  Bloodshed had been difficult to talk to, but he finally compromised that if Thornstriker wanted to go, she could go have a night free of worry while he watched over Solara.

 

But then he got sick with a stomach virus that day and with no chance to get a babysitter last minute, Thornstriker decided that Solara was old enough to handle a nice night out.  Bloodshed had tried, but had failed to make a good argument as he was confined to the bed with a building fever and stomach issues.  She promised to text him often about how the party was going and managed to get Novabomb to promise to stop by and check on Bloodshed while they were gone much to his annoyance.

 

Still, she smiled as she remembered Bloodshed swearing to kick Bombrush's ass if he let anything happen to them that night, at least he would have the chance to rest.  He had been doing what he could to help Thornstriker get ready for the night and for her to have a night off, in his words.  Hopefully he would get enough rest without having to watch a rambunctious Solara all night that he would feel better tomorrow.

 

"Well, you two are here now and my grumpy son is at home moping," Bombrush let the worry fall off his face as he opened his arms to show off the room, "So how about I show you around before they seat us for dinner?"

 

"That sounds wonderful," Thornstriker turned to get Solara before Soundwave shooed her off, "Oh, you don't have to-"

 

"It's fine, Thornstriker.  I've dealt with Diskdrive and my own boys.  I can handle her for a little while."

 

"But you-"

 

"It's no problem if you're okay with it Thornstriker," Bombrush added in, "Soundwave and I have been to many of these kinds of dinners in the last few weeks.  I don't know why everyone is opening up their new restaurants and hotels in the same month, but it is getting a little boring talking to the same group of big shots at all of these.  I'm sure Soundwave is desperate for something different."

 

"O-Okay," Thornstriker blushed as Soundwave walked with them deeper into the room.

 

"If Solara starts to act up, I'll bring her back.  But you should get an hour to yourself, Thornstriker.  I remember having no time to myself with Ravage when I first had him."

 

Thornstriker was hesitant, but she finally let go as she waved goodbye to Soundwave and Solara.  Bombrush escorted her through the main dining area, showing off the intricate chandeliers and the fountain that had been put into the middle of the giant room.  Weird, but if one had enough money, they could make anything.  And it was a nice touch to the room.

 

At least she had the chance to good around with worry.  Thornstriker could see Soundwave in the crowd of people, talking with others and letting others shake hands with Solara.  At least everyone was considerate enough to not bother her daughter too much.  Either that or they were too scared of Soundwave.  She turned to them as Bombrush was chatting excitedly with some executive to see Soundwave showing Solara off to Eclipse, the wife of Bombrush's boss.  Eclipse, whom she had met a few times, seemed quite excited to see Solara and even got her daughter to laugh as she let the girl put a hand on her very pregnant stomach.

 

"Worried?"

 

Thornstriker jumped a bit as she turned back to Bombrush.  "Oh, I was just... um..."

 

"Solara's first time out to something fancy?"

 

"Sort of.  Sometimes she's okay going out and sometimes she's not.  And the dress... she was fussy getting into it, but I didn't have anything else nice enough for her to wear.  Of course, she's in the running-and-climbing-over-everything-age, so I hope Soundwave doesn't mind."

 

"Ah." Bombrush looked over to see Solara climbing onto Soundwave's shoulders to look around, possibly at the chandeliers. "That explains the leggings?"

 

"Yes.  Also because she skins her legs a lot, so it helps a bit."

 

"Fair."

 

Soon enough, it was time for dinner to begin.  Thornstriker looked around as Bombrush seated her at their table, wondering if there would be menus given to them.

 

"You don't need to worry about menus.  Dinner is just a sampling of what the restaurant will offer, usually their best or most creative ideas.  I did ask them to provide some simple stuff for Solara to try out."

 

"Oh, I had brought some food for her.  The chefs don't need to worry."

 

"It's not going to be an issue.  They said they could make something simple from the ingredients they're using anyway.  I think it's just some chicken and pasta and soup.  Some of it is grab-able if you're okay with that?"

 

"... I guess as long as it's not messy."

 

"I think Soundwave has that covered."

 

It was true.  Soundwave had managed to convince Solara to wear a napkin for a bib and was keeping her occupied with something on her phone as she fixed the bib and her dress.

 

"Oh, Solara wasn't allergic to anything, right?  I know last time we ate together, she seemed fine with everything.  But have you found anything?"

 

"No, no.  Nothing yet.  Those she does have a great dislike of peas."

 

"Not surprising." Bombrush chuckled as food was brought to them, appetizers to start them off.  A short speech was made by the owner, welcoming everyone for coming to the opening of their restaurant and hoping they enjoyed the meal.

 

"I hope I can eat all of this," Thornstriker worried about the comment on many samplings.

 

"You don't have to eat everything.  Just what you like."

 

"I don't want to waste any of this.  Everything looks so good."

 

"Don't worry.  The staff often eats what no one touches.  They're pretty good about that.  Just push anything away from you if you don't think you'll want it."

 

Soon the table fell into silence as they ate the sampling brought to them.  Thornstriker found the ham and Gouda hors d'oeuvres delightful and was surprised at the duck soup she tried as well.  And she was happy to see Solara having fun as well, coloring on her coloring toy book set (a rather expensive gift from Bombrush on her last birthday) and eating some of the finger food the staff had brought for her.

 

"Solara is doing well for such a gathering," Soundwave commented as she took a wipe offered by Thornstriker to wipe down Solara's fingers as she tried to color again with sauce on them.  "And she's enjoying the food as well.  I didn't think she'd tried to go for my soup after she had some of her own."

 

"Well, we have been trying to introduce her to new things since she has started eating more solid foods.  I'm glad she's liking what the chefs have been bringing out for her."

 

"Probably the duck fat," Bombrush added as he took part in some of the fresh fruit salad they had also been served, "We've tried a lot of new menus with duck in them and those are usually sweet, but savory.  I guess Solara isn't used to such a sweet taste."

 

"At least I won't have to worry about her being a picky eater."

 

"Bombrush.  Soundwave.  It's good to see you."

 

Everyone but Solara turned to see Megatron and his wife Eclipse walking towards them.

 

"Fancy seeing you here," Bombrush joked as he shook Megatron's hand. "I'm guessing you're waiting for the main course?"

 

"Eclipse wanted me to come see you before the main course.  I had a few important discussions to get done before we were seated," He shook Soundwave's hand before turning to Thornstriker, "And I don't believe we've met before?"

 

"Oh right, you two haven't officially met yet.  This is Thornstriker, my daughter-in-law.  I had invited them, but my son wasn't able to come in.  She's here with Solara."

 

"Solara?" Megatron finished shaking Thornstriker's hand before turning to the last member of the table.  "Ah, your granddaughter.  You've brought her to the office before, right?"

 

"A few times."

 

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you again, Solara.  Are you enjoying your evening?" he asked the little girl as she finally looked at him.  But his only response was a frown before Solara turned back to her coloring.

 

"Oh dear," Thornstriker said as she looked up to Megatron.  "I'm sorry, she's sometimes a little shy around people."

 

"It's alright.  Anyway, how are you doing this even, Mrs. Thornstriker?  Enjoying the food and the service?"

 

"Oh, yes.  Yes, it's very different than what I've had in recent memory.  Of course, it's been difficult going out to eat with a new baby and all."

 

"I can imagine so.  Eclipse was feeling good enough to come tonight, but she's had to bow out of others because of the baby."

 

"I know the feeling." Thornstriker remembered the times they had stuck with take out because she had been too nauseous to get off the couch.  Or her hurting feet or spline getting kicked in by an overactive Solara.

 

"Solara is doing so well," Eclipse mentioned as she said hello to Solara, who had excitedly stood up in her seat to hug the nice lady she had met before, "I'm surprised you brought her today.  All the books I've read had said young toddlers at restaurants would be difficult, but you make it look so easy."

 

"Well, it's just us at this table," Thornstriker was glad it wasn't the long tables like Bombrush had mentioned being at other restaurant openings.  "And she had taken a nap before, so she wasn't as cranky when everyone was talking before."

 

"That makes sense," Eclipse mentioned as she let Solara feel her tummy again, "I should consider that for when our child is born.  Oh!"

 

"You alright, Eclipse?" Bombrush asked as he took another sip of wine.

 

"Oh nothing, the baby is kicking again." That was enough for Solara to put her ear against the tummy to try and hear the baby.  "Oh, that was a big kick."

 

"Again?" Megatron turned back to his wife from his short talk with Soundwave, "It must be the ham."

 

"Oh, stop it," Eclipse joked as Megatron came over to try and feel the baby kick, "You know it's because they've taken after you so much-"

 

"OW!"

 

The whole atmosphere was shaken up as Megatron pulled back his hand.  It took everyone a second to figure out what had happened, but as Megatron grabbed his handkerchief to wrap around his finger, it became clear.  Megatron's finger had been bitten when it had gotten too close to Solara's mouth on Eclipse's stomach.

 

"Solara! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Thornstriker fussed as she came around to pick up Solara, "She's never done this before.  Solara, that wasn't very nice!"

 

"Megatron, are you alright?" Eclipse fused over her husband as he held his finger tight.

 

"I'm fine," He let out as he opened up his hand.  The blood seemed to have stopped.  "I probably spooked her or something."

 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Megatron," Thornstriker said again as she was stuck trying to both discipline and comfort a Solara who was now crying and screaming.

 

“It’s nothing serious, Mrs. Thornstriker.”

 

“Soundwave, can you help Thornstriker get Solara cleaned up?”

 

“Right.”  Soundwave quickly consoled the poor mother as she led them to the bathrooms.

 

“Well then…” Bombrush said as he watched Megatron examine his finger, “That was a first.”

 

“Your granddaughter has always been frank with me.  She probably didn’t want anyone else to listen to the baby.”

 

“Kids are known to be a little selfish at this stage.  Didn’t think she would get physical with someone whom she wasn’t happy to see.”

 

"I'm surprised she hadn't before this."

 

"Come on," Bombrush sighed, "Just don't be too hard on Thornstriker.  She's already frantic enough as it is tonight.  It's her first night out with the kid."

 

"I'm guessing the child couldn't be left in someone else's hands?"

 

Bombrush signed. “My son wasn't going to come anyway, but he was going to watch Solara before he got sick last minute.  She had to bring my granddaughter since she couldn't get anyone to watch her last second."

 

Megatron grumbled before he put away his handkerchief.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to get your finger checked out?"

 

"I'll be fine, Eclipse.  Let's go back to our seats before dinner is served."

 

"But Mrs. Thornstriker-"

 

"I'll speak with her later.  After she and her daughter have had a chance to calm down."

 

"You sure you don't want to wait around, Megatron?  Thornstriker might offer you one of Solara's bandages.  They have that school girl fighters show on them."

 

"I'll talk to you later, Bombrush." Megatron left as Eclipse waved goodbye.

 

And then he was alone.  Dinner hadn't been served yet and they had eaten their first courses already.

 

"Well..." Bombrush sighed again as he leaned back to sip his wine, "This has certainly been a night."

 

Maybe it was a good thing Bloodshed hadn't come.  Who knows how bad the situation would have gotten if he had thought Megatron had threatened his daughter or something.

 

Thought Bombrush knew he wouldn't hear the end of it after tonight.  Thornstriker would most likely tell him what had happened and he would blame him somehow for causing his wife and kid problems at this stupid dinner.

 

He was definitely going to need more wine after this.  Hopefully so he wouldn't be able to answer the impending phone call tomorrow morning.

 

END


End file.
